True Love
by Dominic Shade
Summary: NaruIru. Oneshot. Iruka doesn't love him, at least, not how Naruto wants him to. Abuse, Angst, COMPLETE, Oneshot, Yaoi


Disclaimer: Naruto and its affiliates do not belong to me.

* * *

**True Love**

* * *

Iruka-sensei didn't love him.

At least, not in the way he wanted him to.

After all, it had taken him two very long years after his return to Konoha to get into Iruka-sensei's bed.

Another two years and he was finally allowed to stay the night over, cuddling, when he claimed to be especially exhausted from a mission.

It only hurt worse though in the morning, when he'd wake up and roll over to the cold space where Iruka-sensei's body had been hours prior.

He tried to understand. He didn't want to, but he tried.

Iruka-sensei loved him. Really loved him. But only as a student, a friend, a younger brother, a son.

Beyond that was impossible really. He knew it and his heart was weaker for the knowledge.

Iruka-sensei would die for him without hesitation, kill for him, lie for him, defend his reputation even. And also sleep with him.

But Iruka-sensei could never love him as a lover should. He didn't want to sleep in the same bed after they were through and he was bleeding. He didn't want post-orgasmic sighs of affection whispered in his ear.

He didn't want to be held as he cried out his release.

He didn't want to be made to look into very deep blue eyes before he was kissed.

He didn't want promises of lasting love.

Naruto knew it. Even when Iruka-sensei never said it. He knew. They both knew.

Iruka-sensei even now shied away from his touch whether they were alone or in public. He just endured the one-sided devotion, he didn't encourage or participate in it.

Iruka-sensei wanted it to stop though.

Kakashi-sensei tried to help a few times, dragging Naruto aside and talking to him very strictly about the subtleties of rape and how fine a line he was walking.

He was sick of hearing the same speech. He'd heard it from Tsunade-baa-sama. From Yamato-sensei. From Sakura-chan. From the ramen stand owner.

He was sick of them poking their noses into things they didn't understand. He_ needed_ Iruka-sensei. He needed the balance of mind the man gave him, even if it was unwillingly.

He knew deep down in his heart that Iruka-sensei was starting to feel the same way about him, that their love that had had such a slow start was finally starting to bloom. He knew that if he left, that Iruka-sensei would cry.

It was a truth no words could break.

But it wasn't their fault that they couldn't see it like he could.

He grew increasingly tired of the looks Iruka-sensei refused to meet. The words Iruka-sensei refused to echo back to him. The indefinable bond that kept him coming back to Iruka-sensei's bed nightly.

He didn't know what it was. What made him need Iruka-sensei like he did. Maybe it was the smell of the man. Or his large doe eyes. Or his silken hair. Maybe his voice when he sang softly in the shower when he didn't think he was being overheard.

Naruto liked holding him. Liked touching him. Liked making him scream in pleasure. Liked kissing him just right so that when he was done, Iruka-sensei's knees wobbled.

But more than that, he loved Iruka-sensei further than he could have imagined he was able to.

And so, one night, he didn't come to Iruka-sensei.

Another night passed. And another. And then a year was gone.

They saw each other in the village of course, but he made a point not to linger. It was hard not to look back to watch Iruka-sensei's expression every time he walked away.

At the wedding reception, he managed to part ways with an extremely happy Hinata who kept beaming at him.

Iruka-sensei was alone in the garden of the Hyuuga Manor, staring up at the gray storm clouds as they shook the sky.

He watched Iruka-sensei for a long while, knowing that the moment was finally here. It was the day that Iruka-sensei realized his mistake and his love.

He knew Iruka-sensei would cry and try to be brave. He knew Iruka-sensei would hide away what he wanted to say, feeling now that the time had passed.

But he'd take Iruka-sensei in a heartbeat over Hinata.

He reached out and touched Iruka-sensei's shoulders, startling the chuunin who turned around and then smiled brilliantly.

Naruto smiled back just as hard, drowning in what he felt for his lover.

"I'm so happy for you Naruto," Iruka-sensei said. "You and Hinata will be so good for each other, I just know it."

Naruto furrowed his brows as Iruka-sensei patted him on the shoulder. He said a few more things before turning to walk away when the rain started coming down.

Naruto gripped Iruka-sensei's arm very hard, jerking him back as his heart clenched. "No…you don't have to say that. You were supposed to cry and tell me that you love me back."

Iruka-sensei's smile fell slowly and Naruto couldn't tell if it was the rain that was making his very brown eyes water.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei breathed. "I should have told you then…"

Naruto's grin grew back in full force and he pulled the smaller man closer, leaning down the few inches that separated them for a deep kiss, not caring if half the reception party and his new wife could see them.

"I don't feel enough for you to cry."

And Iruka-sensei drew away.

Naruto watched him leave the garden, soon growing sopping wet in the downpour that ruined the party and made everyone move inside.

Iruka-sensei didn't love him.

At least, not in the way he wanted him to.

Fin.


End file.
